yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Cloud database
A cloud database is a database that typically runs on a cloud computing platform, such as Amazon EC2, GoGrid, Salesforce and Rackspace. There are two common deployment models: users can run databases on the cloud independently, using a virtual machine image, or they can purchase access to a database service, maintained by a cloud database provider. Of the databases available on the cloud, some are SQL-based and some use a NoSQL data model. Deployment model There are two primary methods to run a database on the cloud: * Virtual machine Image - cloud platforms allow users to purchase virtual machine instances for a limited time. It is possible to run a database on these virtual machines. Users can either upload their own machine image with a database installed on it, or use ready-made machine images that already include an optimized installation of a database. For example, Oracle provides a ready-made machine image with an installation of Oracle Database 11g Enterprise Edition on Amazon EC2.Amazon Machine Images - Oracle Database 11g Release 2 (11.2.0.1) Enterprise Edition - 64 Bit, Amazon Web Services, Retrieved 2011-11-9. * Database as a service - some cloud platforms offer options for using a database as a service, without physically launching a virtual machine instance for the database. In this configuration, application owners do not have to install and maintain the database on their own. Instead, the database service provider takes responsibility for installing and maintaining the database, and application owners pay according to their usage. For example, Amazon Web Services provides three database services as part of its cloud offering, SimpleDB, a NoSQL key-value store, Amazon Relational Database Service, an SQL-based database service with a MySQL interface, and DynamoDB. A third option is managed database hosting on the cloud, where the database is not offered as a service, but the cloud provider hosts the database and manages it on the application owner's behalf. For example, cloud provider Rackspace offers managed hosting for MySQL databases."MySQL Server Support at Rackspace", Rackspace.com, Retrieved 2011-11-10. Architecture and common characteristics * Most database services offer web-based consoles, which the end user can use to provision and configure database instances. For example, the Amazon Web Services web console enables users to launch database instances, create snapshots (similar to backups) of databases, and monitor database statistics."AWS Management Console, Amazon RDS Features", Amazon Web Services, Retrieved 2011-11-10. * Database services consist of a database manager component, which controls the underlying database instances using a service API. The service API is exposed to the end user, and permits users to perform maintenance and scaling operations on their database instances. For example, the Amazon Relational Database Service's service API enables creating a database instance, modifying the resources available to a database instance, deleting a database instance, creating a snapshot (similar to a backup) of a database, and restoring a database from a snapshot."Amazon Relational Database Service, Features, Detailed Description", Amazon Web Services, Retrieved 2011-11-10. * Database services make the underlying software stack transparent to the user - the stack typically includes the operating system, the database and third-party software used by the database. The service provider is responsible for installing, patching and updating the underlying software stack. * Database services take care of scalability and high availability of the database. Scalability features differ between vendors - some offer auto-scaling, others enable the user to scale up using an API, but do not scale automatically. There is typically a commitment for a certain level of high availability (e.g. 99.9% or 99.99%). Data model It is also important to differentiate between cloud databases which are relational as opposed to non-relational or NoSQL: * SQL database, such as NuoDB, Oracle Database, Microsoft SQL Server, and MySQL, are one type of database which can be run on the cloud (either as a Virtual Machine Image or as a service, depending on the vendor). SQL databases are difficult to scale, meaning they are not natively suited to a cloud environment, although cloud database services based on SQL are attempting to address this challenge.Dave Rosenberg, Are databases in the cloud really all that different?, CNET, Retrieved 2011-11-6 * NoSQL databases, such as Apache Cassandra, CouchDB and MongoDB, are another type of database which can run on the cloud. NoSQL databases are built to service heavy read/write loads and are able scale up and down easily, and therefore they are more natively suited to running on the cloud. However, most contemporary applications are built around an SQL data model, so working with NoSQL databases often requires a complete rewrite of application code.Ken North, "SQL, NoSQL or SomeSQL?", Dr. Dobb's, Retrieved 2011-11-9. Vendors The following table provides the main database vendors with a cloud database offering, classified by their deployment model - machine image vs. database as a service - and data model, SQL vs. NoSQL. See the references next to the vendor names for more information or http://www.cloud-data-migration.com/store/cloud-data-stores.jsp for more Cloud database vendors and products with detailed comparisons. See also * Cloud computing * Cloud storage * Relational database References Category:Cloud computing Category:Types of databases